The Rebirth
by Jordan R. Was Here
Summary: Cipher is gone. But its members had fled into the darkness. But not forever. They'll return and darkness will come again to Orre. Rated T for violence, langauge, and dark themes.
1. Prologue

The Rebirth

By. Jordan R. Was Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (You people should no that by now)

* * *

**Prologue**

Darkness has fallen on Orre. Ever where you went during that dark time was darkness. Darkness ever and nevermore. This was the prefect time to strike for the dark evils of Orre to come out, but they didn't.

2 years ago, the evil group called Cipher has disappeared into the shadows of Orre. Now it is only dark memory on that place in time. They were gone, just a memory to people.

Everyone thought the evil on their region had gone away. They thought it died out forever. They thought peace would come to there forsaken region of darkness. No it would happen for them.

Only the darkest foes escaped being captured by the police. Everyone they thought had been captured. They Mirror B. had danced his last dance. Thought Venus showed her last face in The Under. They even thought dark leader of the Phenac City capture done by Snatte was caught. No they were wrong.

Enemies lay in wait for their next chance at complete take over. No matter what people thought, evil had survived. The evil had come again for Orre. The horrible take over would start all over again. It would start with someone believed to be gone and said to have fled to Kanto Region and disappeared in it shadows. It all started again because of her.

* * *

**Author Notice**: I thought of something. In the ending of Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness it looked like Cipher was gone for good. But to me, if there is even one evil person who still wants Cipher alive, then it should happen. So I came out with this story!

I know this is a short chapter/opening but I always write short openings. This is just of a thought opener for all of you people.

Trust me on this. This is going to be a tricky story for to type, since I have to think what would happen if.

* * *

**Next to Come**: Chapter 1: The Return 


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

Chapter 1: The Return

* * *

I looked around my surroundings of my new home. I came out here to start my new life. To avoid my criminal past and start a new one. That's my hope, but that life would take me and pull me into it.

Into it darkness where light will never reach me. It's where pain is. It where suffering is. It's where my brother and I lived. It where I hope never to go to again.

I enter my new room. It was dark and damp. It had one bed, a window, and a nightstand. But to me it was an escape for my dark history. I drop my bag onto the bed and took another look around.

"Once I get a job, I'll make my place better," I thought to myself.

I looked through my bag. I pulled out my shirts and cloths and stuffed them into my nightstand drawer. Then I went back looking in my bag. I pulled out a picture of me and my brother. We were so happy together and we would always be together, but now I'm on my own.

I jumped onto my bed. I cried myself to sleep, in thought of only I could turn back time and undo my past. Then maybe I have a better change at a better life. He was a haunting thought that stay with me ever since the team broke off. It could only be a dream to me if I could change my life and that why I cry.

The next morning, I got out of my bed inch by inch. I looked out the window and into the street. People were all ready walking around the city. I know would have to do out and face the world, but this time a change person I hoped.

To not be recognized by appearance, I cut my most of my hair to good length that no one would know me. I took a deep breath and walked out into the street.

At first it seemed like everyone was watching me. I thought they where thinking, "I know that person! I better get the police". But I knew that isn't what they could be thinking. So I kept on walking towards the place I seen earlier.

I walked up to the place. I looked at the sign. "Pokemon Research Community" it read. I had many chances working with Pokemon before in my dark life. But maybe I could use my work for good. That's what I hoped and wished for.

"Ok," said the manger, "You graduated top class of the Orre Science College, and have many experience with Pokemon first hand. Normally we don't except anyone new during this time, but you seem acceptable enough. You are hired." He shook hands with me and lead me out.

Manger showed me where I'll be working. I be working with a girl in a mystery project in Lab 56. He showed me in and introduce me with the girl called Domino.

Domino was very nice. She gave quick talk about everything we are using. She said the project would cure cancer in Pokemon, and she said from there possibly humans as well. I was eager to help as much as I could.

We would work late at night every day I was there. I loved my new job. I made new friends and everything. I also thought I could finally move on from my dark past. But soon everything wouldn't be good.

One night, Domino and I were working on the project. We where using an Abra that had early signs of cancer. Domino mixed different mixtures and elements together to see if they could destroy the cancer cells. She wasn't doing so good she said. I don't check the work; I just took her word for it.

Domino then said she be right back. This was the time for me to take a look at the work. This would be the first time even looking at what she wrote. It was a very secret project, that even I couldn't know all of it. But my interest increased each day so I decided to finally look.

I picked up her notebook and read it. It didn't have much to say in it. It just showed a bunch of mixtures that didn't work out. I turned the page back. I looked at it. I was shocked.

The first page read: Project PTH A.K.A Pokemon To Human Project. We mange to turn humans into Pokemon now it time to find a cure for it. We fear that our research may be used against us, so we look for cure to help us instead of our victims. Test Subjects include…"

I couldn't read anymore. Was the Pokemon I was using one of their victims? What to happened to me if we mange to find a cure for it and I saw the Pokemon was human? Would I be turned into a Pokemon?

The door open up. I put down the notebook back onto the desk. Domino walked inside smiling. "Did you keep trying anything new?" she said. I shook my head no. She smiled and said it was time to leave for home. I couldn't be happier. I grabbed by bag and took off out the doors.

I lay in my bed. I couldn't escape my past. Before I was doing something dark and now I'm still doing something dark.

Everything I tried do fix in my life was now gone again. I couldn't return back to that place. I knew what I had to do. I had to escape. I had to leave this city.

The next morning, I stuffed my cloths, stuff, and food into my new suitcases. I had to leave the city. It was only a matter of time before those wicked people know I read the notebook.

I ran into the lobby. The manger looked surprised that I was leaving so soon. After all, I only been there for a month.

"Before you leave," said the manger, "You have some mail." I grabbed my mail and took off. I found a taxi and I left for the train station.

At the station, I opened my mail. There was a few bills, but since I wasn't leaving there anymore, I tossed them into the trash. But one letter caught my attention. It was addressed to me from someone I thought to be gone.

It read, "How are you doing? I'm great, so there isn't a need to worry. I hope this letter gets to you, before they get. For a safe meeting, meet me at the port in Vermillion City at dock 21. I'll be waiting for you.

Yours truly,

Your brother."

My brother was ok. I thought they caught him, but he seems safe. Who were those people he mention? Who are "They"? I looked at the letter. There was a P.S.:

Also you know who will be there with me. So just hang tight until we meet ok, Lovrina? Thanks for reading sis. Your brother, Naps.

* * *

**Author Notice**: Yes the whole chapter was about Lovrina after Cipher broke up. This chapter was about her and the story kind of is around her view of what happens to her during to return.

Short? Yes, I know, but I'm trying hard on this story. But I believe this will be a great story. Don't forget to check out my other story too, The Secret of the Storm.

**Next To Come**: Chapter 2: The Meeting Place


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Place

Chapter 2: The Meeting Place

I took the train to Vermillion City. The train cart I was in was empty except for me. But I got a feeling someone was watching me. They were in the shadows. They were just waiting and watching.

I was all alone. I was all alone in the world. But now that my brother is ok, I wasn't all alone. A shine of light had found me in my dark lonely road I was on.

"Attention all people," said the train driver, "We have arrived at Vermillion City. It's home to the Vermillion Gym Leader, LT. Surge and the Diglet Cave to the east. Please exit, watch your step, and have a nice day."

I finally arrived at the city. After a huge hurricane I heard about that struck the city a few weeks ago, I thought the city would be abandon. But now it's being repaired to its former glory.

I walked own the platform and down onto the street. There weren't many people out. I looked around the city. A whole bunch of buildings were now ruins of what happened to the city. The whole seemed dead expect for the people out and working on the buildings.

I walked the path down to the gym. It collapsed to the ground during the hurricane. But now it was being rebuilt. At first the city seemed beyond hope, but now it's getting better. I thought, if this city was beyond hope and it's getting better, maybe my life wasn't beyond hope in fixing it.

I walked down the path some more. I saw building that was almost done being fixed. It was called the Pokemon Fan Club. I smiled, the city was looking good, but the memory of the hurricane would live forever in people's minds.

I finally reached it. The city's dock system lay in front of me. But almost all the docks were destroyed. This made me lose some hope. How was I going to find my brother in this mess?

I walked down the docks. A bunch of them sank into the ocean, while some were being built. There was even a few one done being fixed. A bunch of ships parked next to the docks that were done, bring supplies to the town.

"Soon," I thought, "This town will be brought back to life. Soon, the town will be alive again. Soon, for most, the tragedy will be over."

I finally reached Dock 21. I was empty expect for a few ships that were park against the dock. I walked down them. My brother wasn't in sight. I hope he will be here soon.

"Hey!" shouted someone from behind me, "Stop!" I looked around me. The person was talking to me.

The person was 5ft 8in if I guessed right. He was blond and had a dark tan. He wore a white jacket and dark blue pants. He seemed very upset.

"I know who you are!" said the man. "Who I am?" I said. "Don't be dumb," said the man, "You're Lovrina of Cipher! I saw you on The Orre's Most Wanted Show!"

I hesitated, but I then said, "Do I look like her? Do I have long ponytail like her? Is my hair pink like her is?"

The man stopped, "No, She was green eyes you have blue. She was long ponytails, you have short hair. Her hair is pink. Your hair is blue. Never mind."

He walked and I smiled. Before I went to this town, I put in color contacts and I removed my pink hair dye from hair. I now couldn't be recognized! Let's hope my brother still knows who I am.

I sat down on a bench and waited for my brother. He wouldn't be wearing his Cipher uniform. He would be very easy to spot then. If I remembered right he had dark brown hair, red eyes, and short nose.

I waited for hours it seemed. But he didn't come. I hoped for him to come but he wasn't here.

What happened to him? Maybe the police caught him? Nah, they don't really know what he looks like under all the gear. Maybe it was a prank? No way, no one knows where I'm at. Maybe he forgot to come? He's me brother. He wouldn't forget. But he does and he comes later, he's dead.

Night time had fallen in the city. Only a few street light were on, because of the storm. No sign of him at all. I looked at my watch, it read 11:00 PM.

I decided to give up. I'll try tomorrow. Maybe he'll be there. I just hope he be here, but he wasn't. Then all of a sudden someone grabbed and I blacked out.

Darkness. In my dream I had, nothing but darkness laid in front of me. The dark seemed to shallow me up. I looked at my body. I began to disappear. Soon, I vanished.

Then I woke up. I looked around me. Nothing, but darkness. Then a light came on. I blinked a bit, then I looked around. I could barely make it out, but I could see my brother.

"Lovrina," said Naps, "Glad you came." I looked around me. I knew where I was. I was in The Under. "I thought…" I said. "The place was gone?" said Naps, "No it's not, it's a safe haven for all of us now."

I was confused. "Who's all of us?" I said. Naps smiled, "Well, everyone!" More lights flashed on. I took a look around me. All of the people I worked with, Snatte, Nascor, and more were here smiling.

**Author Notice**: That's right! Everyone is back! Expect to look into the dark underworld of Orre now!

For now on, I expected 3 reviews for each chapter. I updated every 3 review; it at least lets me know people read this story.

Also, if you didn't notice. Most people in my stories don't have the same personality has the game or TV series. I do that on purpose. I want everyone to see what the person is like beyond the series, which I enjoy doing!

**Soon to Come**: Chapter 3: Everyone Is Darkness


	4. Chapter 3: Everyone Is Darkness

Chapter 3: Everyone Is Darkness

I couldn't believe it. Everyone I worked with is back. Nascour, Evice, Ein, Miror B., Dakim, Venus, Agnol from the Under Colosseum, the Hexagon Brother, the Mystery Troopers, Snattle, Zook, Gorigan, and Ardos were all here! Even St. Performer Diogo had mange to escape the police! It was like a reunion. A dark shadow evil reunion though.

I thought everyone was caught. I thought everyone sank into the darkness. But as I look around me. They were all back. They came back for me. They came back to drag me back into the darkness.

"I finally found her," said Naps. "Good," said Zook, "Now let's get down to business." What business? Why did they drag me back here?

"You seem confused," said Naps, "You didn't think we give up our evil ways did you?" Everyone laughed hard. I gave a nervous laugh. Yes, I did think everyone gave up, but I was wrong.

"How did you find me?" I said, "Where did you find out? How? Why?" Those were the only questions I could say. I completely change my life in hope no one would find me. But yet they did and pulled me away from the light.

"I was the one who found you," said Ein, "I'm a master in hacking into things and locating people. Kind of like the way I found out that Governor of Orre watches kid shows. He really shouldn't have his diary on the computer."

"The reason we wanted you back is…" said Nascour, "We wanted to see if any of our Admins escaped, and when we found out you mange to get away, we hunted you down in this o green world."

"That really isn't all you wanted me back," I said, "Did you just wanted to bring me down here for a meet and greet?" Everyone's eyes were all on me. They stared blankly. Blankly, with no emotion. Just blank in there dark eyes.

"Actually," said Diogo, "We want you back, because you still have some of our Data files on discs and you did watch and work on our XD001 project. We need your memory and brains to raise Cipher back to it original glory."

"Glory?" I said, "Everyone who wasn't a member of Cipher resented us! So what glory! There is no glory of our group. It's dead, just like this place."

Ardos laughed, "Still the same stuck-up girl you were always. We also like some spunk in our group again. With you help, we'll rebuild Cipher and all we need to know if you'll join up again."

I hesitated for a long time on that. Should I join? Should I start the darkness all over again? Should I cover my heart in darkness again? Shall I close it for just for global control?

I thought of something then. If I say no, I be doing the right thing that'll keep me from darkness. But if I say no, they might kill me. If I say yes, I'll be safe. But if I say yes, people will be after me again. I'll be in danger again. I'll close my heart again for this organization. I'll cause the darkness all again.

The question and my answer haunted me from then until my death. I cleared my throat. Everyone move closer to hear me. I quietly said the one simple word that change me again, "Yes."

Everyone smiled. "Good," said Ardos, "Time to start our newest project. It's called 19-2000NS. But first we need to get a few things done."

"How are we going to get the money, the electric power, and get more members?" I said out loud. Everyone turned to me and again. They stared at me with the their dark cold eyes.

"After the town was left," said Evice, "Many thing were left behind. The bank's supply of money down here wasn't empty and they still had power left."

I wasn't expecting this to happen. The darkness has found me again. I couldn't stop it from reaching me. It just did and it would control me.

I walked the path of the old town. The old colosseum was still there. I remembered that place. Before Cipher when I joined it, I used to come down there all the time, getting better. Beating all my rivals in battle. Soon it was too easy for me, I wanted more. Then the darkness took me.

After my 3rd win at the knockout challenge in The Under, Greevil found me and offered a job as a member of Cipher, I didn't know what Cipher was at that time. It didn't start up yet, but soon I joined and turned to the darkness.

After Greevil's defeat on Citadark Island, I knew this was no life for me. I left the company, I went to the Orre Colosseum to get better, but I had to leave it, because the police found I was there, and I fled to Kanto in hope of never being seen again.

But here I'm again. Walking the path of the broken dreams, where I walk alone. No more. I had no more dreams left, just dreams to escape the darkness.

But that was impossible to me. The dark capture me again and swallowed me. This time, there was no escape for me and the evil things I would do later. The only way for me now to escape the darkness was death.

**Author Notice**: Her thoughts are dark. But soon you'll know why she couldn't escape the darkness, because of things she would do.

I love writing these stories. Keep on giving me your opinions and ways to improve. I'll listen to all.

**Next To Come**: Chapter 4: The Dark Plot


	5. Chapter 4: The Dark Plot

Chapter 4: The Dark Plot

I sat by myself inside the old parts shop. I remember this place. I used to come here all the time to pick up machine parts for Cipher when I was a peon. But that was in the past, now, and unfortunately, I was a Cipher Admin.

The reason I was an admin that I had very good skills with Pokemon battling and very good with the computer. They thought I wouldn't have trouble with a shadow type, they were right. They thought I do good leading troops in a part of Cipher. They were always right. That's what the only thing that scared me before I saw what my evil ways did.

I walked into the basement of the parts shop. It was empty. I expected much when everyone cleared out. Something did catch my eye on the floor. I picked it up off the ground. It was a CD-Rom. The label on it read: Cipher: Legendary Pokemon.

I ran up to the UFO station. I pulled my old card for it. It stilled worked over these 7 long years. It was the perfect place to look over the CD in private. I looked around as I went down. No one had notice me. That was a good sign no one would follow.

As it landed, I jumped off the UFO. The old place was very dark. I turned on a flashlight I got. I guess they didn't have enough power to turn on this place.

I ran up to the PC. I looked it over carefully; it looked like it would work. I plugged it in; hopefully the power would reach it. The dark screen flashed on.

I pushed in the CD. It should work, but after 7 years, scratched up, cracks in it, layers of dust, it might. But it did anyway. A whole bunch of files appeared on the screen. I took a breath and clicked on the first file.

It read: Legendary Pokemon: Lugia. Where: Whirl Islands. Caught: Yes. Ein Note: A hard capture, but we got him. We had to go underground, but for now. While we stay below the levels of awareness. It may take years to convert Lugia into a shadow type but we'll do it, and when it's ready, we'll resurface.

"I know that already," I said, "Show me something else I don't know!" I clicked through a few files. It showed the legendary dogs and birds but I knew that already. Then one stopped me. It read: Legendary Pokemon: Ho-Oh.

Legendary Pokemon: Ho-Oh. Where: Tin Tower. Caught: No. Ein Note: Our chances of catching me are very slim. Before we to capture him, we need to find a Master Ball. Only 5 are known to exist. The people that have them are Red, Silver or Crystal, Brendon or May, Eguan, and a local scientist who's name is unknown. We must find them, by force if means of getting it.

I froze. They're after Ho-Oh? This was going way to far. This was horrible. But I can't stop them. They'll find a way. That's how they got Lugia. But after 7 years, they might of caught it by now. I just hoped not.

"Where were you?" said Naps as I walked into the hotel that we are using to sleep in. "Just taking a walk," I said. "In the deep colossuem?" he said, "Why?" "Just to see what happened to it over the years," I said. "Well," he said, "Nascour and Ardos want you in there office, which is now the Under Colossuem."

"Glad you came," said Ardos standing in the middle of the room. "Did I have a choice?" I said. "Not really, but you came quickly," said Ardos. I looked around me. Miror B., Zook, Ein, and Nascour were all here with me and Ardos. I guessed this was a meeting.

"It's time to put my new plan into action," said Ardos. "19-2000NS right now?" I said. "No," said Ardos, "That's for later, right now it's time for something else, that way better."

"Our enemies are listed as followed," said Nascour pointing to a dry easer board, "Wes, Rui, and Michael for starts. But we have an even bigger problem in front of us. Can anyone guess?"

"Ah," I said, "The police?" "Team Sagenam or what ever?" said Zook. "Duking?" said Miror B. "How about Legendary Trainer Eguan or something like that?" said Ein.

"NO!" shouted Ardos. I feel to the ground in shock. He stormed towards me, pulled myself away but he caught me. "NOT THE POLICE!" he said shouting at me everyone else, "NOT THE OTHER TEAM, DUKING OR ANYONE ELSE! IT SHOULD BE EASY!"

"It's the Pokemon Lab and Shrine at Agate Village!" Nascour said, 'They're the only places that can purify our Shadow Pokemon." It seemed very obvious to know but it never crossed my mind.

"So?" said Zook, "That never stop us before, so why now?" "You moron!" said Ardos, "If those places stay alive, we'll get getting stopped over and over and over until it's over for us!"

I knew it. I knew where this was going, it seemed so obvious. I knew it, and know it would haunt me. This was a dark plan, it was very dark. I pulled me more into the darkness. I feared this plan, but it is going to happen.

"The plan is very simple," said Ardos, "I never knew why I didn't think of it before our second defeat. But I guess you all realized what it is."

I looked around me. Everyone, but me, Ardos, and Nascour didn't seem to know what he was getting at. Ardos frowned and yelled, "Oh! Come on! Don't you know what I kept talking about! What I trying to say should be so obvious! I can't believe I have to say it for you! We need to destroy those places! Crush them. Wipe them all out. Leave no one standing! They all must be wiped from the surface on the planet!"

**Author Note**: The plan is unfolding little by little by little. The darkness is getting stronger and stronger. Soon, it may be the end for the planet.

Just a scary thought on what I said. But is it really? Just keep reading the story.

Remember, I have other stories then this one. Don't forget to check them out too! It seems like all my stories are dark, but that the way I write. To me, I like to scare people and leave them in suspense. It's just the way I write.

**Next Chapter**: The First Attack


	6. Chapter 5: The First Attack

Chapter 5: The First Attack

* * *

"So that is our plan," said Ardos. He wanted to destroy those places first. He wanted the few places of Orre that isn't cover in darkness to cover in darkness for good. It was sad, but I couldn't do anything.

"Now all we need is a person to lead the first attack on the Pokemon Lab," said Nascour. Nascour and Ardos looked around for a person to do it. They finally stop on the person they wanted to do it. They all stared at me.

"Me?" I said in surprise. I they couldn't trust me. They knew I wasn't all that interested of rejoining the group. They knew the look on may face said no. But they seemed set on me.

"Why her?" said Zook. That was a very good question. Why? Why me? Of all the people, why me? There are more people out there who do a better chance at doing the invasion. I really didn't want to. I really didn't want to be here too.

"Why?" said Ardos, "Why of course to prove your loyalty. I have been watching you. You have a lot of doubts. Too many that can destroy us from inside. This is the ultimate way of seeing you'll do as I say."

I took a step back. I couldn't do this. I just couldn't do this. The dark would come again. It would hunt me down for what I did. It will never let me go. Every decision I do, pulls me into the darkness.

"Well?" said Ardos, "What you decision? What is it? If you say no, you can just imagine what will happen to you. Say yes, and you'll be safe."

The scare me on what he said. The unknown of what he would do, terrified me. But like he said, I would be safe, but that another inch into the darkness. I swallowed and said, "I'll do it."

He smiled, I guess that's what he wanted to hear. He turned to everyone in the room, "She spoken and now we attack tomorrow!"

Everyone laughed evilly. I looked around me. I could swear darkness of the shadows crept closer and closer to me. I could shrug it off, but there was no way denying it. I was pulled more into the darkness.

A friend once said put a smile on your face and everything will be ok, but she was wrong. I tried to smile that I wasn't alone anymore. I did it all the night in my room. It didn't help at all. The darkness couldn't open.

"Wake up," said someone, "Wake up lazy. It's your time to shine!" I opened my eyes slowly. My brother looked at me. He smiled warmly, but I knew that wouldn't help me fell better.

I walked into hallway. Naps lead me outside. He said it was a surprised. I closed my eyes like he said. He says it a surprise, but had a feeling what it was.

"Open them!" said Naps. I opened my eyes. In front of me was how bunch of Cipher Peons. I knew it. They were my army. My army to start the invasion and destruction of the lab.

"Well?" said Naps smiling, "They're your troops for the attack! Aren't you happy? Come on! You are going to be a legend on the defeat of one Cipher's worst enemies!"

"Yeah," I said, "I'm happy." In truth be told, I was lying. I was pretty sure he didn't believe me, but he smiled happily.

"Here's your plan," said Dakim handing me the plans, "You're to send you first troops to capture Professor Kane and the scientists in work and give them Order 10."

"What's order 10?" I said. I knew it couldn't be good. I knew what he was talking about, but I hoped I was wrong. I just hoped I was wrong.

"I tell you later," he said, "But before you have them capture the scientists, make them cut the power. No need for them to call the police. After Order 10 is given make the troops set the rest of the place on fire. Leave no ruins of the place."

After I headed to troops, a peon came running up. "Hi!" she said cheerfully, "Remember me?" I didn't know. Just not a single clue, she had too much armor on.

"Come on!" she said, "It's me! Diogo! I went from St. Performer to a peon troop! I was promoted!" Her? Promoted to a higher rank? Didn't seem possible to me, but she was now allowed to work in Cipher attacks. I wished she won't get hurt and I yes nobody would. But I knew that wouldn't happen. It depressed me.

I wondered where they got all the new members. Maybe they broke them out of prison. But knew they came back from the shadows and are now in total darkness.

I walked out of the cave. The light burned my eyes. I hadn't left the Under in a week so my eyes got used to the darkness. I was now back in the light, but my soul still in darkness. I sighed and lead everyone to the lab.

I walked to the top of the hill viewing the lab. It still looked the same. Not much had changed since we kidnapped Krane. I took one last look at how it used to be, and knew it would be soon just a burnt scar on the face of Orre.

"Ok," I said to a few troops, "Cut the power and then start the captures." They nodded in agreement and took off for breaker box.

I watch from a distance, but I saw that the place lost all power from my binoculars. Then I gave the next order from my next phase on attack. They ran into the building and I heard screams. I shed a single tear at what I did.

I watch has they brought out the scientist and people. They where heading my way with the prisoners. At least I look different, so no one should be able to recognize me.

"Why are you doing this?" shouted Krane at me being pulled towards me, "And who are you?" I stare at him for a long time.

"To eliminate the problem for our team," I said, "And if you think carefully you should be able to remember me." He stared at me, and then I gave the order.

I watched has the members drag the people in the woods. I didn't know what happen, but I heard horrible screams that ripped at my soul. What have I done?

They all came back, without the people. I didn't ask what happened, because I didn't want to know. I gave them the next command to torch the place and they did it.

I watch as the place sank into the ground in the fire. Darkness had come; it had come and left no traces. Evil had now returned.

"Good job!" said Naps, "There shouldn't be a problem from them anymore!" Good job? Good Job? There wasn't any good in what I did. I wish I didn't, I wish, but it happened.

I just cried. I couldn't help it. I did the most horrible thing. I killed people and burned a place to the ground. There was no saving me. There was no way to save my soul now.

My brother didn't get why I cried. Nobody did. Nobody understood my pain. Nobody did. I wish someone did understand. But no one would, and no one would ever.

* * *

**Author Note**: I'm open to comments bad and good. I don't care. Just let me have it!

I also like to say to check out my other stories. Into the Darkness and The Secret of the Storm. They are my other works. See what you think of them.

Next chapter is my last of this story. It's sad to end so quickly but I have other important work to do, like homework.

By the way, I received only 2 reviews for the last 2 chapters. That's sad. When I reach a total of 16 reviews, I'll release my last chapter and end.

**Next to Come**: Chapter 6: My Horrible Ending


	7. Chapter 6: My Horrible Ending

Chapter 6: My Horrible Ending

* * *

I ran into my room. I still cried. What have I done? I have killed people for a horrible group. I had to escape the place. But I couldn't, darkness would follow me. It would always follow me.

"You ok," said Diogo as she and Naps walked into my room; 'You seem depress. Why are you? We just had a great victory over one of our enemies."

"Great victory?" I said enraged, "Great Victory? What was so great about it! We killed people. We destroy people's lives and who know how many souls were lost in that fire. As far as I'm concern this wasn't a great victory."

"But Lovrina…" Diogo said worried. But I didn't listen her. I punch her in the face and she fell to the ground. I looked at her angrily. She began to cry.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" shouted Naps at me, "You attacked your own friend."

"FRIEND!" I shouted, "I friend is a person who is there for you. One who stops you from doing the most horrible things ever. She's not my friend. She didn't stop me from what I did. As far as I'm concern she not my friend. Now get the hell out!"

Naps help Diogo to her feet. She was still crying. Naps then shot a glare at me. Then they left me alone. They left me for good.

The next morning, Ardos wanted to see me in his office. I guessed it was about me attacking one of our members. I was doomed.

"I heard what you did," said Ardos when I came to him, "Frankly, I'm not happy. Not happy at all. You attack our member Diogo and gave her broken and bloody nose. I do not stand this kind of thing here. If you do one more thing like this again, you'll wish you were dead. Now get out of here."

I walked out of the building with my head down. I looked up from the ground. Everyone was staring at me. Mirror glared at me. Zook grinned at me. Ein shook his head with displeasure. Everyone didn't look happy.

Then I saw them. Diogo and Naps stared at me. I knew what both of them were thinking about me. Diogo thought I was bitch. Naps thought I was being cruel towards Diogo. I was sure that's what they were thinking and they are right.

I walked into my room. I fell on my bed. I took at the picture of me and brother. We were so happy together. What was happening to us? It's all because of Cipher. Now it's my fault that Cipher is back. I said yes and sealed my fate forever.

It was a week before I came out of hotel. If someone saw me in the hotel, they would avoid me and dodge me. I couldn't blame them. I attack my ex-friend.

I walked out of the hotel. Everyone looked at me. Then looked away. I knew everything wasn't going to be ok.

I heard people whispered as I walked by them. They would say, what she doing out here or why did she come back. I wanted to cry, but I held it in.

"Lovrina?" said Diogo walking up from behind me, "I understand now on what you said. We killed people and destroy people's lives. You're right, that wasn't a great victory. It was horrible victory. I also get what you said on friend."

I listen her. I heard everything she said. Then she ends her talk with me with, "I'm sorry for not understanding." To me sorry wouldn't cut it. It was too late for sorry. It's was too late for everything.

"Are you listening to me?" said Diogo, "I'm sorry. I get everything now. But we are members of Cipher. What can we do? Riot? That helps nothing. Also Agate Village is gone too. While you in your room, Naps lead the attack on Agate Village. There is nothing left standing of the place."

I cried. Darkness had came to Agate Village. I came and left. It left nothing but a horrible note that Cipher is back and we mean business.

I turned towards Diogo who was sad. "Can you take me to the remains? I want to see what for myself."

Diogo and I drove up the remains of the village. I got out first. Everything was burnt to the ground. Nothing remained. Even all the cave of the village had caved in. I took a good look at the village again. Everything was gone.

"What did you do!" said someone, "What did you do my home!" I turned to who was behind me. There stood a teenager. She had blue eyes and had red or orange hair. I can never tell the difference to me. But I knew her. It was Rui. Right behind her was Wes and Michael.

"What the hell happened?" said Wes, "What happened!"

"That girl!" said Michael pointing at me, "She's from Cipher! She did this!" Rui and Wes stood and glared at me angrily.

"Your dead," said Wes reaching for a pokeball. But he never reached it. He, Rui, and Michael vanished in a bright light. I when I looked again, in there spots were piles of ashes and walking towards me was Naps.

"Good job," said Naps, "You drew their attention towards you giving me the time to attack and kill them. Thanks for the help sis."

I was horrified. My brother had murdered 3 people without any trouble. I had to escape or I be next.

"You must be wondering how I did it," said Naps smiling, "It's our organization's first shadow Pokemon and our best, Ho-Oh."

He then opened a pokeball he was holding. It opened and Ho-Oh showed in front of me. I couldn't believe it, they captured him and tainted him.

"Neat isn't?" said Naps returning Ho-Oh back into his ball, "I got for you too! It's a Regirock! He was too simple to catch."

He tossed me a ball with Regirock in it. This was horrible, they're now starting the progress of turning Pokemon into Shadow types. I had enough. I had to stop them.

"So let's get going, Diogo is waiting!" Naps said. I stared at him, I was brother but he was too far in the darkness to save. He had to go.

He started down the cliff back to the truck. I ran after him. I shoved him off the cliff into the gray clouds below. He never saw it coming. I watch as he disappeared out of sight.

"Were is Naps?" said Diogo to me when I came up to her waiting, "He were did he go?"

"I found away out of the darkness," I said to her, but she gave me a confused look, "I now how to break away and stop Cipher."

I return to The Under. I mange to convinced Diogo to return to the light and now she would wait for me to get me a ride to escape the Under.

I rode down into The Under. I the idea was to steal as much info of Cipher as I could get. Then I would use Regirock to bury every member in Cipher in the Under with an earthquake attack. Then I leave with all the info then destroy it at Mt. Battle by throwing it off the mountain and then leave Orre forever.

I ran into my room and pack all my stuff. Then I headed into the Parts Shop now use to store important things of Cipher. I grabbed as much CDs on Shadow Pokemon and info that could destroy Cipher. Then when I reached the elevator, Ardos stop me.

"Were are you going?" he said looking at me, "And with whom and what?"

"I'm taking a vacation," I said, "Just taking a few of my favorite stuff with me." Would he buy it?

"Let me see what you have," he said reaching for my suitcase. I pulled it away from him quickly. He then grabbed it. Both of us pulled on it. I was losing my grip, then I thought of something.

I let go off my bag. With the force being push on Ardos he wobbled towards the edge. Then he kicked him over the edge. He watch as he screamed and disappear into the darkness below. I looked up. Everyone saw I kicked him over the edge and now were heading towards me.

I ran into the elevator and rode it up. I looked down. Everyone had huddled around the entrance and was watching me going up.

When I reached the top, I released Regirock and had him use earthquake. I watch as the tunnel and elevator collapsed. I could hear the echoes of Cipher agents screaming as they are caved in.

I returned Regirock and ran toward Diogo waiting for me. She seemed happy as I came up to her. But soon I know something she was hiding.

"Thanks! For getting me everything!" Diogo said evilly, then she attacked me, "I only joined you to take everything from Cipher. Now I can have control of Cipher!"

I looked up at her. She kept kicking me. I should have never had her help and now my life was ending with every kick. I then grabbed her leg and shoved her to the ground and attack her.

Diogo knocked me back to the ground. She then pulled out something shining. I looked closer at it. She was holding knife. My life was going to end here and now. But it didn't.

A shot ran out and Diogo froze. Then she fell to the ground. I looked at her. She had a bullet hole in her side. I looked up and saw him. Nascour had survived and he was holding a rifle.

"You!" he said angrily, "You are dead. You killed us. You killed Cipher. But after you are dead, I'll bring Cipher back!"

He rose his gun and pointed it at me. I screamed in horror. But another shot ran out and he fell to ground. He was shot too! I look up, ten police officers were standing not to far from me.

I made a break for the truck with the suitcase. I had to escape. I looked behind me and I drove away. The police for after me.

I drove up to Mt. Battle at a cliff and I got out. Then I tossed the suitcase off the cliff. I looked behind me, the police were still after me. I couldn't escape. But I wouldn't died in prison. I looked off the side of the cliff. Then I jumped. After all my horrible deeds I done, I would finally escape. I saw the ground coming closer and closed my eyes forever.

* * *

**Author Note**: That's it. The Rebirth is done. Evil as finally left. No more, no more.

Thanks for all reading this story. You have been great reviewers. So I thank these people:

charamenderchamp

FireKP1

Mullenium Master

AvalonKitten

Luckless102

Thank you all and I hope you read my other stories. My other stories, The Secret of the Storm (most popular story), In the Darkness (Big Target for Criticism), and my newest which is The Creature (A Teen Titans Story).

Goodbye For Now,

Jordan R. Was Here

PS,

Peace out and rock on forever everyone!


End file.
